


Guys Like Me

by Avidreader6



Series: Musician Clint [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Coming Out, Country Music, Established Relationship, M/M, Manager Phil, Rockstar Tony, Song writing, musician Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Clint and Phil have been together for years now. Clint has written a new song and this time he doesn't want to change the pronouns. Phil is worried what the fallout could be, but he will support Clint no matter what.





	Guys Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twangcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twangcat/gifts), [LittleGirlLostExplores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlLostExplores/gifts).



> This mostly came from some conversations with TwangCat and LittleGirlLost about music and my headcanon that if Clint were a country singer, he'd be someone very similar to Eric Church. 
> 
> The title comes from the Eric Church song, "Guys Like Me"

Clint had just finished recording his latest single when his manager, Phil burst into the live room, a piece of paper covered in Clint’s writing in his hand. “Clint, what is this?”

Setting his guitar in the stand, Clint told the sound engineers they could go and snatched the paper from Phil’s hand and grinned as he read the writing on it. “New song. Came to me last night after you had fallen asleep. What do you think?”

Phil's cheeks are flushed and there’s a little hint of worry in his eyes. “It’s good, but you know you have to change some words, right?”

Sidling over, Clint wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him once, wanting to erase the frown there. “Why?”

Clint felt Phil huff against his neck before kissing him back. “You know why.”

Sneaking a hand under Phil’s shirt so he could feel warm skin against his fingers, Clint smiled and kissed Phil again, just because he could. “What if I don’t want to?”

Phil stiffened and pushed away from Clint. He started to pace the room, one hand going through his hair. “Don’t joke, Clint.”

Clint let Phil pace for a minute before grabbing his arm and stopping him. “I’m not joking, Phil.” Phil was staring hard at the ground, and Clint rolled his eyes. “Please look at me, Phil. See that I’m not lying.”

Looking into clear, blue eyes, Phil knew Clint was telling the truth, he just didn’t know why. “Why, Clint? Why now?”

“Woulda thought that was obvious.”

“Well, it’s not to me.”

Tugging on Phil’s arm, Clint led him out of the studio to Phil’s office where they could be alone. Pointing at the old beaten up couch they both liked to nap on, Clint said, “sit.”

Phil sat and Clint took the spot next to him and took his hand. “I love you, Phil. So much and I’m tired of hiding it. All the reporters want to know is why I’m single. Every single one of them asks why I’ve sung so many love songs and don’t have someone special. They all think I’ve got some secret family hidden somewhere and I’d like them to know that that’s not true. That I’ve got you and you’re wonderful and perfect and mine.”

Listening to Clint’s words, Phil was at a loss. He had no idea Clint felt so strongly about him. “I love you too, Clint. I never wanted to do anything to hurt-”

“Stop right there. You’ve done nothing but make my career what it is, Phil Coulson. Since the night you approached me in that dive bar and told me you thought I could be a musician. You’ve taken care of me and made sure I had everything I needed. I fell for you that first night, but over the years it turned into real love and now, more than anything, I want everyone to know that I’ve found what I’ve been singing about.”

Phil rested his head on Clint’s shoulder. “If you’re sure.”

Clint kissed Phil on the top of the head. “I’m sure. I know I’ll probably either have to take a hiatus or give this up, but you’re worth it, Phil. I’ve got the big house and the nice truck, now I just need you there with me.”

Phil looked at his hand entwined with Clint’s and felt better. “I want that too, Clint.” Shifting closer to Clint, Phil added. “If you’re okay with it, I’ll call Pepper in the morning.”

“Sure. Why Pepper, though?”

“Remember when Tony Stark got photographed kissing that folk singer?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you also remember how he came out as bisexual and it was handled with grace and ease?”

“Kind of.”

Phil snorted. “Well, that was all his manager, Pepper’s work. After you did that Crossroads with Tony, Pepper and I started talking. She had a lot of advice back then and I think she’ll be able to help once this song is released.”

“Good point. Definitely, call Pepper. I’ll call Tony too. We’ve gotten friendly and since he’s been in the business so long, I’m sure he’ll have some tips.”

Phil gave Clint’s hand a squeeze. “Hopefully nothing too outrageous.” Clint rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the corner of Phil’s mouth. Phil felt himself blush and turned so he could get a real kiss. “Don’t know how I found a guy like you, but I’m so glad I did.”

Clint laughed and started singing in Phil’s ear. “Thank God there’s guys like you for guys like me.”


End file.
